


forbidden.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [64]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Forbidden Love, Pre-Beatles, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “could I request a John x fem!reader where he gives it to her… up the ass? And maybe her parents don’t like him so he’s condescending about what would they think if they walked in to see their prefect daughter taking a teddy boy in her asshole?”





	forbidden.

**Author's Note:**

> always with the super creative titles, eh?

1959,

Bent over on the edge of your bed you laid, clutching the soft pink sheets tightly as you could as your shirt was hiked up over your waist and as you felt the thin fabrics of your underwear get slowly pulled down by calloused hands. The hands belonged to your boyfriend John Lennon, resident teddy boy and troublemaker. And this was a problem. Well, in a way. What he was doing was more than consensual, it wasn’t that. It was the fact that the relationship between you was… forbidden… in a 20th century sense of the word. Your parents didn’t approve. They loathed him. Not only was he of a ‘lower class’ than you were… he was a teddy. He dressed in leather and tight pants and had his hair done in an ‘ungodly’ way. He hanged out with people much like himself and your parents disapproved. They wanted you with a _good_ boy. One of good fortune and proper attire and a future in medicine or law. It was much like Romeo and Juliet; the tragic lovers you read so much about in school. Except that in this case, hopefully, no one would die.

So here you were; John deep inside you, somewhere you had never imagined anyone to be. And you liked it. More than liked it. Enjoyed it so much you felt it in the deepest darkest core of your body. And he teased you with words that only riled you on. Thrilled you with reminders of the immediate return of your parents. That they could return from their business trip any minute, any second now. And what would they think? Hearing the moaning and wails of their daughter. Seeing their precious little girl with some dirty teddy deep inside her, pinching and holding her bright buttocks in a tight grip as he rutted and moved with her screaming into the blankets of her childhood bed, the poor bed rocking as they moved.

And it continued like that for many minutes onward. The only sounds throughout the home being the ones coming from your wet pink lips as you screamed in ecstasy as John raced closer to his climax inside you. But you weren’t left alone and untouched so as the words kept flowing from his mouth between his own sounds of pleasure; a warm hand snaked around your waist to touch the dripping warmth between your legs that had laid untouched for too long. And it was… a lot. And soon you came with a hard yell. A pleasure you couldn’t describe shot through you, faster and harder than anything you had ever felt. And John quickly followed, filling you to the brim before pulling up with a satisfied smirk and sigh. 

He helped you clean up and appear… somewhat regular and relaxed. But what had happened would be clear to even the less astute person. It was in your eyes. A satisfied look that came with pulling off something… untoward and _forbidden_.


End file.
